True Feelings FINISHED
by cutechick49
Summary: When a chain of events happen that forces Lizzie to think that Gordo is cheating on her she finds new things and people to keep her interests. But will she wind up getting into more trouble than she bargained for? FINISHED!
1. new classes

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie characters or episodes from the Lizzie M. the series!  
  
A/N (this story is set in their junior year of high school and the PG13 rating is for later chapters.)  
  
Lizzie gave out a big yawn as she awoke from her great night of sleep, which she found weird because she usually doesn't sleep that well on school nights. She sat up in bed and looked at her alarm clock.  
  
"8:30? OH MY GOD I OVERSLEPT AGAIN!" Lizzie jumped out of bed, tore her clothes off and pulled out the first thing she could find. She attempted brushing her hair and teeth at the same time and ran out the door. Lizzie's mom knew what this meant so she grabbed her keys and headed out the door to greet Lizzie, who was already sitting in the car!  
  
"Lizzie, I thought you already left for school. This is the fifth time in the past couple of weeks. You know what the counselor said last time." "The next time I'm late I have to switch my first period math class to one that's not as important" Lizzie said, joining in unison with her mom.  
  
By the time she got to school she had already missed first and second period. Running to the counselor's office at this point seemed useless, but she did it anyway. "Lizzie" Mrs. Harrison said as she pulled out a folder, "I was expecting you. I just got the attendance folder from your first and second period teachers reporting that you weren't in class today. This makes the fifth tardy, am I right?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Harrison, but please don't switch my classes. I promise I won't be tardy again! I have every class with my two best friends and if you switch them I might not have any classes or even the same lunch with them!" Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"Well Lizzie that might do you some good. But I'll try to see to it that you still have some classes and the same lunch with them. You have to understand though that if you keep missing math and English you will either fail or have to waste your summer in school."  
  
The counselor tried to be reasonable but Lizzie couldn't help to hate the idea. Mrs. Harrison opened up the folder and grabbed Lizzie's new schedule, saying that she would change it tomorrow to accommodate her friends.  
  
"My new third period, room 108. Maybe Ethan will be there!" Lizzie giggled at the thought as she walked down the hall looking at the room numbers on the side of the doors.  
"Well, here we go!" Lizzie said as she opened the door only to run right into Kate Saunders. "What are you doing here freak?" Kate asked as she glared at Lizzie. "Oh please tell me you're not our new student aid. Id hate to think that I actually have to see you daily!"  
"Kate, why don't you just go to the bathroom, sit in front of the mirror and pathetically tell yourself how beautiful you are? It is your daily routine isn't it?" Lizzie shot back.  
Kate gave her a dirty look, looked around the class to make sure that no one heard that and pranced off.  
  
"Okay everyone it appears we have a new student." Mr. Hill said looking down at the sheet of paper the counselor had given him. He looked up at the girl staring at fellow classmates and said "Oh Ms. McGuire, its you. You're switching periods on me? Well, take your seat right where Ethan is sitting. Ethan, move back a desk since no one is sitting there."  
  
Ethan moved back and Lizzie sat in his seat, which was still warm. Even though she wasn't exactly thrilled about the fact that she was in one of Kate's classes she couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Ethan was right behind her! Ethan spoke up."Hey, Hill, why don't you just have Lizzie sit behind me?"  
  
" Because you and Ms. Saunders talk too much as it is. And for further reference, Mr. Craft, my name is MR. HILL."  
It was then and there that Lizzie realized she was sitting behind Kate. But she figured that it was better to sit behind her than in front of her! 


	2. Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lizzie McGuire franchise to the show. Now. on with the chapters.  
  
A/N: it's the same day, same class.  
  
Kate walked into the classroom with her head high and an "I'm all that" grin on her face. until she saw Lizzie sitting where Ethan was. She glared at Lizzie but knew she couldn't say anything in class to her. Within five minutes Kate handed Lizzie two notes. One that said "TO:LIZZY" the other said "TO:ETHAN, Lizzy DON'T OPEN". Lizzie had a feeling that the one to Ethan was probably just dissing her. She looked at the note for a few moments, debating on weather to drop it in her backpack and read it at lunch or respect Kate's privacy and hand it to Ethan. But then again Kate had never respected her privacy so why should she respect Kate's? Lizzie nonchalantly dropped the note to Ethan in her backpack. She then opened the one that said "to:Lizzy" on it.  
Dear freak, (Lizzie rolled her eyes)  
I don't know why you're here sitting in Ethan's desk but you better ask, no, tell the teacher that you need to sit somewhere else. Ethan is my boyfriend and I don't want you moving in on him. NOT THAT YOU COULD EVER STEAL ANYONE FROM MOI, but don't make yourself look like a fool by trying!  
Kate  
  
Just reading that made Lizzie feel sick. She had no idea that Ethan Craft was dating Kate Saunders, the girl who had made fun of her since sixth grade! Thank goodness it was only ten minutes until lunch, where she could vent all she wanted to Miranda! The bell and rang and Lizzie walked down the hall and into the cafeteria.  
  
"Miranda, thank god you're here. Did you know that Kate is dating Ethan?" Lizzie inquired, thinking that Miranda would be just as shocked as she was.  
  
"Yea Lizzie, everyone has known since the other day. The big news hit in first period. People were even talking about it today." Miranda said, not thinking about Lizzie's absence during these two days.  
  
"of course, the big news always happens when I'm gone, its like a rule or something! Anyway, I'm now in one of Kate's classes sitting right behind her!" Miranda was so surprised by the news that she started to choke on her sprite.  
  
"Yea, that's how I felt! But, on the plus side I am sitting right in front of Ethan! Oh, and just look at this lovely note Kate gave to me"  
  
Miranda read the note and huffed "That snob! Who does she think she is?"  
  
"Well, I have a confession. Kate gave me another note that I was supposed to give to Ethan!" Lizzie said sheepishly  
  
"Yea, so what's the big deal Liz? You did give it to him right?"  
  
"Not exactly. I thought it said something bad about me and I didn't want Ethan to read it. So I stuck it in my backpack instead. I haven't read it yet!"  
  
"Well open it!" Miranda said frantically  
  
Lizzie opened her backpack and dug for the note. She finally found it. Lizzie read it aloud.  
  
"Hey Ethan! Can you believe that freak is now in our class? Ughh, and she sits right behind me too. It's like bad enough that her two friends are gordork and that weirdo with the crazy colored hair but then she has to come along and get in the way of us and I heard it was all because she couldn't wake up on time. What a loser! I have to get back to pretending to work or I might get detention, and as you know I don't get detention. Call me tonight!  
Kisses,  
Kate  
  
This letter was no surprise to Lizzie or Miranda, but it still hurt Lizzie a lot. But in the back of her mind she knew why Kate hated her. She also suspected that Kate knew her little secret. One that Miranda didn't even know!  
  
Cliffer! Sorry guys, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what Lizzies little secret is!  
  
A/N: please R&R. this is my first fanfic and I would like to know that my story is actually being read. Positive or negative comments! thanks 


	3. Lizzie's secret

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own anything even remotely related to Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Reviews: Kara, and Nicole thanks for the reviews! Hope you like and it and your still reading. For everyone else, please review it's the only thing that keeps me writing chapters  
  
Lizzie feared that Kate knew her secret. she wasn't part of the "big V club" anymore. In fact it was Kate's boyfriend, Ethan, who ended her membership in junior high! That's probably the only reason that Kate hadn't told everyone else, because it was her boyfriend that Lizzie got! Lizzie didn't want to call it rape, since it was consensual, even though she was drunk at the time and Ethan was way more experienced.  
  
She thought that it was somehow wrong not to tell her best friend the biggest thing that had ever happened in her life but it wasn't the fairytale she wanted her first time to be! In fact, after it was over Ethan didn't say that he wanted to be her boyfriend, or even that he wanted to see her again. No, instead he told her that Kate was his girl friend and that she was a mistake. At this point, knowing that Kate probably doesn't care anymore if people find out, she had to tell Miranda before anyone else had the chance to!  
  
*ring, ring, ring* Lizzie heard on the other end of the line as she was pacing back and fourth across her room. Finally, someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda answered the phone.  
  
"Miranda? Hey it's Lizzie, can you talk?"  
  
"Sure, what's up Liz?"  
  
"Well, I kind of have something to tell you. Sort of about Ethan! I think Kate knows something about me and Ethan!"  
  
"There's nothing to know, right? The only thing you and Ethan have ever done together was a project in 8th grade right, Lizzie?" Miranda asked sounding a little concerned.  
  
"Not exactly. You remember that party that we went to in 8th grade where everyone was drinking and smoking and REALLY partying? Well, that's the night it happened. You were tired and wanted to leave but I wasn't ready. So your parents picked you up and I stayed."  
  
"ummm, yea I think so. We were at Ethan Crafts house right?" Miranda asked, vaguely remembering  
  
"yea we were. I told my parents that I was sleeping over with you. But actually I spent the night at Ethan's house after Kate went home! I don't remember much of what happened, just pieces. I remember Ethan holding my wrists down. And I found blood on my underwear the next day. I don't remember saying yes either, or even that I wanted to. I was probably too drunk to say anything at all. It doesn't matter now though. It's all in the past. But just incase anything comes up about it I wanted you to be the first to know." Lizzie was cut off by Miranda.  
  
" If all that's true then why were you so excited about sitting in front of him?" Miranda interrupted  
  
" I don't know. There's something about him that's just. magical? He's the cutest guy in our school and to be honest, I wouldn't mind seeing Kate's face if Ethan asked me out. In a way, he owes it to me to just be my friend. Now that I sit in front of him and have excuses to talk to him maybe we can be more. Who knows?"  
  
"Whatever. Do you have any idea of how pathetic you sound right now? Get a grip."  
  
CLICK  
  
beep, beep, beep, beep, beep  
  
Lizzie started to cry knowing that other people would probably react worse when they heard. Miranda was supposed be Lizzie's best friend and now she wouldn't even talk to her.  
  
"Ethan's probably already told Kate. And now that I'm in her class Kate's probably going to tell everyone else. Except when Kate tells people stories, she gets carried away. I can only imagine what she'll be telling people about me!"  
  
Lizzie kept sobbing and talking to herself all night, wondering if she should tell Gordo. What if he re-acted the same way Miranda, her so- called best friend, did?  
  
Things to think about: What's Miranda hiding, and why was she so mad about Lizzie's fling with Ethan? Will Ethan and Lizzie get back together? Does Kate even know about Lizzie and Ethan? And if Kate does know, will she share her information with the rest of the school?  
  
A/N: I'm going to put a twist in with Miranda. I have two good ideas, and it could go either way. I'm just not sure which road I wanna take yet. Anyone have any ideas? Let me know. Please R&R, it's the only thing that's going to keep me writing new chapters! Oh, and do I need to spice Lizzie and Ethan's romance up by putting in details about their fling? 


	4. something to tell you

Disclaimer: this gets so old and boring! I do not own anything related to Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: takes place the next day at school and this is going to be Lizzie's first time in her new 1st period class since she got her schedule yesterday in third period.  
  
Reviews: orangecrush-thanks for the review! At least now I know that my story is liked and being read. And to Nicole, when I went to look at your fanfic it said that was an invalid address you gave me. I couldn't locate it, please give me another link. I would love to read it sometime!  
  
Lizzie walked into her new first period class not knowing what to expect except that Miranda and Gordo wouldn't be there. As soon as she walked in she noticed Claire talking with her friends and pointing to Lizzie. But at this point Lizzie didn't care. She was half asleep and tired as hell. After the phone call last night she couldn't think of anything but Miranda and Gordo.  
  
Should I have told Miranda? Should I tell Gordo? He does have a right to know since he is my best friend and ex boyfriend. But what if he re-acts the same way Miranda did? On the other hand I guess it would be better if he heard it from me instead of Kate Saunders. That bitch! Of course I did sleep with her boyfriend. I don't even think it was my idea though. Although, I really wouldn't remember.  
  
All these thoughts were running through Lizzie's head. And then on top of it all Claire was spreading rumors about her at that very moment. Lizzie would have two more periods to decide what she was going to tell Gordo, if anything.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie wasn't the only one thinking hard about the two's phone conversation the previous night. Miranda was in her first period math class thinking about how she treated Lizzie.  
  
I was pretty mean to Lizzie last night. Should I tell her, or would it make things more complicated? Lizzie probably never wants to see me again. She opened up to me last night with a huge secret and I basically turned my back on her. What kind of "best friend" am I? Should I even attempt sitting at lunch with her today? No, I would probably just cause a scene. I'll try calling her tonight!  
  
AT LUNCH Lizzie walked into the cafeteria to find Gordo sitting at their usual table, but no Miranda.  
  
"Well, isn't that a shocker." Lizzie mumbled to herself as she walked over to meet Gordo.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, where's Miranda?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care!" Lizzie said in a snotty tone  
  
"okay. are you two fighting again?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I need to tell you something." Lizzie said, looking into Gordo's eyes with the sad puppy dog look.  
  
Gordo laughed at her for a few seconds and said, "What, did those pair of jeans you wanted go on sale at the mall and you don't have a ride?"  
  
"This isn't funny Gordo. It's actually really serious." Lizzie had a worried look on her face.  
  
"You're okay, I mean your not sick are you Liz? This isn't one of those 'give your prized possessions away to your best friend' type of moments is it?" Gordo asked getting concerned.  
  
"No, nothing like that but it is important."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening. So tell!"  
  
"Now that I'm thinking about it, I'd rather not say it here. Can you come over later on tonight so that we can talk in private?"  
  
"Sure, but we wont have much privacy there. Matt's always listening at the door or your parents are going up and down the stairs checking on us every five minutes." Gordo said  
  
"Yea you're right. But this is very important and I need to tell you before you hear it from someone else."  
  
By this time Lizzie was getting very emotional and on the verge of crying. Gordo saw this and realized that whatever she wanted to talk about meant something to her.  
  
"My mom is going with my dad to a seminar about new psychiatrist techniques for a few hours. You could come over to my house. Is that okay?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
The lunch bell rang and it was time for everyone to get back to class. Neither of them had eaten lunch, and Miranda was nowhere to be found. Lizzie's next class was with Kate and Ethan. Which was the class that she had been dreading all day! When everyone got into the classroom and sat down the teacher announced that they would be doing paired projects together.  
  
"Alright class, settle down. We are doing a project this week about territorial animals. I'm going to name everyone's partner and the two of you will have to pick an animal, research it and give a report about it's territorial nature. Partners will be read off my list and I must warn you not to come to me begging to change it, because it's not going to happen! Okay, here we go. Larry and Susan, Ethan and Sandra, Lizzie and Kate."  
  
Mr. Hills voice kind of drifted off in Lizzie's mind as soon as she heard the words "Lizzie and Kate" put next to each other in a sentence.  
  
This cannot be happening. The last time Kate and I did a project together she rambled on for a week about how messy my house was, how she did all the work and how I couldn't even write a sentence out. AND NOW SHE HAS SOMETHING ON ME! I have to talk to Gordo about this, among other things. Maybe he can figure out some way to get me out of this!  
  
Things to think about: What will happen when Kate and Lizzie get together to work on their project? What is Miranda hiding? Will Lizzie tell Gordo about Ethan? And what will happen at Gordo's house?  
  
A/N: This is probably the most interesting chapter I have written so far. Now you're starting to see where my summary is coming in at. It only took me four chapters to get there lol. You know the drill, R&R please. Good and bad comments, suggestions or tips. If you don't send in I'm going to think that no one is reading my chapters and I'm not going to write anymore! 


	5. sympathetic ears

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Lizzie McGuire series or franchise!  
  
Reviews: Thank you so much X5-343 for that wonderful review! Hope you like this new chapter and you don't go insane before I have a chance to put it up lol.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been supportive and given me ideas! The basic first part of this chapter takes place at Gordo's house. Also, this is a PG13 rating so in the L/G scene it can't get too racy. I don't want to make it an R rating either. And keep in mind that this is their junior year in high school, so they can drive. But Lizzie doesn't have her own car yet! Enjoy!  
  
Ring, ring, ring Lizzie answered the phone  
  
"Hello"?  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's Gordo. Ready for me to come pick you up?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be waiting outside in the driveway."  
  
"Okay, see you in a few!" Gordo said, picking up his car keys on the way.  
  
The drive on the way to Gordo's house was very long and silent. Or maybe it was long because it was silent. Anyhow, Lizzie was still searching for the words. Gordo unlocked the door and let Lizzie go ahead of him into the house.  
  
"Were here." Gordo said, putting his keys away.  
  
"Yep" Lizzie replied, still unsure of what to say.  
  
"So, what was so important that you couldn't say in school?"  
  
"Here, lets sit down" Lizzie said, pointing to the couch.  
  
"O.k."  
  
"Alrighty, here goes. Just, please, try to be open minded about this. Miranda didn't take it too well and I don't want to lose you as my friend also."  
  
"Lizzie, just say whatever it is that you wanted to say." Gordo seemed to be getting impatient now. After all, he had waited about 12 hours.  
  
"Do you remember the week after we broke up?"  
  
"Vaguely. Should I?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"Well, Miranda and I went to a party at Ethan Crafts house. A lot of drinks, among other stuff, were being passed around and one thing led to another. The next thing I knew, I woke up and I was laying beside Ethan, naked."  
  
Gordo just sat there with a baffled look on his face, as if it was too much to take in.  
  
Lizzie continued, "Now that I embarrassed Kate in class and I'm in two of her classes, well, I think she might tell people. If Ethan has told her that is. And since you're my best friend I wanted you to know before everyone started talking about it."  
  
Lizzie's voice weakened as if she was getting ready to cry. Gordo gave her a big hug.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry, I doubt Kate even has the sense to think that much into getting someone back"  
  
Lizzie started to laugh a little as she looked up at Gordo. For a couple of moments the two were just staring into each other's eyes. Wondering what the other was thinking. Then it happened, they both leaned in and passionately kissed. Lizzie jumped up, grabbing her coat as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Gordo, I can't do this. We tried it before and it didn't work out. I don't have the energy at this point to try and make it work again."  
  
She sat down on the floor and started crying.  
  
"Everything's going wrong. Ethan used me, Miranda hates me, Kate is probably going to humiliate me, and I can't even be loyal to you!"  
  
She was hysterical at this point. Gordo sat down beside her, holding her.  
  
"You haven't done anything wrong. You've been a great friend to both me, and Miranda. You're a good person who made a mistake. Don't beat yourself up for it."  
  
Lizzie wiped her tears away and looked up at Gordo who was staring into her eyes. She kissed him passionately except this time they were laying down on the floor. Lizzie got up, took Gordo's two hands in hers, and helped him off the floor with a slight smile on her face. Still holding his hands she slowly started walking backwards towards his bedroom.  
  
"Lizzie, you're vulnerable right now. I don't want to take advantage." Gordo said with a sympathetic voice.  
  
"Gordo, it's not like we haven't ever done anything before." Lizzie reasoned  
  
"Yea, but we've never had sex before."  
  
"Come on" Lizzie said, still leading him up to his bedroom. "Were not doing anything wrong" she continued.  
  
The two sat on his bed and started kissing. Gordo laid Lizzie on her back, and started feeling around her shirt. Lizzie unzipped her jeans.  
  
Later on  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were trying to find their clothes when Gordo noticed the time.  
  
"Hey, what time were you supposed to be home? It's 12:30 now."  
  
"Oh my god, I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" Lizzie said as she slipped back into her jeans and ran to her coat by the front door.  
  
"Wait up, I'll drive you home! Gordo said as he hurried after her.  
  
In the car on the way to Lizzie's house.  
  
"So, can you believe winter break is the day after tomorrow" Gordo asked, trying to strike up conversation.  
  
"Oh I know! It's just too bad that I have to spend it with my family on a road trip going to my grandma's instead of with you!" Lizzie sounded excited but down at the same time.  
  
"So, Liz, do you consider us a couple now?"  
  
" Well, I'd certainly like to try it again." She said looking up at Gordo.  
  
School the next day (last day before winter break)  
  
"Okay loser, since we have 4 weeks to do this project we don't need to spend our winter break together. After we get back we'll work on it. SEPERATLY!" Kate dominantly said.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Lizzie agreed.  
  
Later on at lunch  
  
"Hey Gordo, where's Miranda? I was hoping to talk to her today at lunch!" Lizzie asked, hoping Gordo could give her any information.  
  
"Didn't she tell you? She and her family wanted to leave a day early since the flight to Florida would take up a whole day of their trip."  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just have to talk to her when we all get back. Poor Gordo's going to be all alone." Lizzie teased as she fed him a grape.  
  
"So, do you think Kate told anyone about you know what?" Gordo inquired  
  
"I don't know yet. Everyone was too busy talking about what they were going to do over winter break. You know Kate, even if she did want to tell someone she wouldn't interrupt while they were talking about how cute she'll look in a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch jeans when she visits New York!  
  
The two finished lunch and made a plan to meet at the courtyard as soon as school let out that day.  
  
"Hey McGuire!" Gordo shouted trying to get Lizzie's attention.  
  
"Gordon!" Lizzie shouted back.  
  
The two ran to each other and said that they would try to call every other day. Then the crowd dispersed leaving only Lizzie and Gordo. Lizzie's mom pulled up with her luggage already loaded up in the car.  
  
"Come on hunny! We gotta go before we get stuck in traffic!" Lizzie's mom shouted through the station wagon's rolled down windows.  
  
"You better go Liz."  
  
The two gave each other a quick peck on the cheek not wanting their parents to know that they were dating again.  
  
"See you soon!" Lizzie yelled as she was getting into the Wagon.  
  
"You can count on it!"  
  
A/N: Alright! What do you guys think? This isn't one of those dying chapters. In fact, it's just picking up. I haven't covered HALF the stuff I want to and this is my fifth chapter. There's going to be a lot of twists and a lot more drama! Hope ya'll are still reading. If you are, let me know, review. Even if you've done it before. Thanks  
  
Things to think about: What's Miranda hiding (seems like the question that will never get answered, but it will)? Does Kate know? What will happen with Gordo and Lizzie? And how will Miranda react when/if she finds out? And I'm not going to spoil what I have planned for next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	6. OH NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire the series or franchise and I'm poor so don't sue. lol.  
  
Reviews: Thank you again X5-343 for the wonderful reviews. They're the only things that keep me writing new chapters.  
  
A/N: This chapter takes place at school/home after their two-week winter break.  
  
At Lunch  
  
"Hey Gordo, where's Lizzie? I REALLY need to apologize for something." Miranda asked  
  
"She called me this morning and told me that she was home with a virus. She said that she threw up this morning and didn't feel like coming to school."  
  
"Oh ok. I guess I'll just call her tonight then."  
  
"What do you have to apologize about?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Umm, it's kind of personal. Girl talk, you wouldn't be interested."  
  
Miranda and Gordo were both unsure of weather Lizzie had told the other so they both kept their mouths shut about the topic. Neither wanted to let Lizzie's secret out.  
  
"So, Gordo, what did you do without us around for two weeks?"  
  
"I actually had a surprise visitor. My aunt came to stay with us for a couple of weeks, in fact her plane leaves tonight. So, of course, we've been busy showing her around town and we took her to the beach. You know, stuff like that. How about you, how was Florida?"  
  
"It was good. We went to Walt Disney World and rode like all the rides. It was really fun. The beaches were beautiful!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds like a blast. I think that I'm going to go see Lizzie after school today. Want to come too?"  
  
"Definitely, It'll give me a reason to talk to her.  
Later at Lizzie's house  
  
"Hey kido, how are ya feeling?" Gordo asked  
  
"Oh I'm fine now. But this morning I felt nauseous and I threw up a couple of times. I think I got food poisoning at some diner we ate at because my mom said she felt a little sick too."  
  
"I have someone here who wants to see you!" Gordo said with his wandering eyes.  
  
"Hey Liz, I'm sorry about how I acted. Should I leave now?" Miranda asked with a sad tone.  
  
"NO! Stay, please. I think that we should all go to the mall. Since you're the only one with a car, can you drive us Gordo?"  
  
"Please." Miranda and Lizzie chimed in together  
  
"Only if I get to stay and listen to you 'chick chat'" Gordo teased.  
  
"Okay, deal." They all shook on it.  
  
At the mall they all caught up on each other's stories of their vacations and what Lizzie missed in school that day.  
  
The next day at school, first period.  
  
"Okay freak" a familiar voice rang. "I did my part of the work last night since you chose to skip school for whatever reason. Its your turn the do some work on our project." Kate told Lizzie.  
  
"I would but my computer crashed thanks to my little brother downloading music all the time on it." Lizzie reasoned.  
  
"Uh, fine! Come over to my house around six. You can use my computer if you have to since the Digital Bean is still closed for winter break."  
  
"See you there" Lizzie sarcastically said.  
  
Lizzie's class with Miranda, second period.  
  
"Mr. Williams, I need to go to the bathroom. I feel sick."  
  
"Go ahead Lizzie, if you still feel sick after you get back I'm sending you to the nurse."  
  
"Mr. Williams, can I go see if Lizzie is okay?" Miranda asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Go ahead, but just to see if she's okay. I don't want you two just talking in there."  
  
Miranda hurried off after her friend. She heard someone throwing up in one of the stalls.  
  
"Lizzie? Is that you in there?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Lizzie flushed the toilet and came out with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miranda, I think it's more than just a virus. I think I'm, I think I'm. pregnant!"  
  
Things to think about: (again) what's Miranda hiding (I promise I will get to this, next chapter.)? Is Lizzie pregnant? And what are Kate's true feelings? 


	7. Test of a lifetime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Lizzie McGuire. I am po' so don't sue!  
  
Reviews: Melanie, X5-343 (my biggest fan so far, lol X5!) and Jillybean9- Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I just wish that everyone who reads my story would review! Keep it up, it inspires me to write more!  
  
A/N: I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a week but I promise to check my reviews and write a new chapter as soon as I get back, so don't give up hope! If you read this story please review, good and bad, it only takes a sec. Takes off where the last chapter left off but now it's after school and Miranda and Lizzie are at the mall.  
  
Food Court  
  
"Miranda, what am I going to do? I can't keep it!"  
  
"Have you considered. you know?"  
  
"Miranda I couldn't do that! That's murder! I don't know how you could even ask me that!" Lizzie yelled as she got up from their table.  
  
"Lizzie, you don't even know if you are yet. Let's go to a convenient store and get a couple of pregnancy tests, just to make sure."  
  
"How can you be so calm and cool about this?"  
  
"I've been through it before." Miranda mumbled.  
  
"WHAT? Wha.what do you mean you've been through it before?"  
  
"Lizzie, I didn't want to tell you this but you weren't Ethan's first!"  
  
"I know, Kate Saunders probably was. But what does that have to do with anything?" Lizzie look puzzled  
  
"Lizzie, you don't get what I'm trying to say here. The summer of 8th grade Ethan asked me out. And things went a little too far. I thought I was pregnant but I took the test and it turned out I wasn't."  
  
Lizzie just stood there for a few minutes, wondering what to think about the person that she had trusted so many things with.  
  
"I'm leaving. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this, or warn me about anything. you didn't say anything before you left the party that night knowing that Ethan was going to drive me home later. You could have prevented everything but you didn't! You got me into this mess. I HATE YOU!" Lizzie splashed her soda in Miranda's face. She started walking to the nearest payphone when Miranda grabbed her shoulder from behind and slapped her across the face. By this time the two had drawn major attention from a nearby crowd. They started scraping for what seemed like a lifetime until the mall police came and broke them up.  
  
"What were you two doing? We do not allow that type of conduct here at Yellow Brook Mall. Were going to have to call you parents or someone of age to come pick you up. You two are not allowed together at the mall until you can resolve issues in other ways. We don't want our mall getting a bad reputation. Now call someone to come pick you up, separately!" one of the staff members said.  
  
"Gordo, hey it's Lizzie. Can you come pick me up at Yellow Brook Mall? I'll explain on the way home."  
  
Miranda caught a ride with her friend Stacy and the four of them passed each other on the way home.  
  
"Lizzie, I had to drop something very important to come pick you up so I hope it was worth it. Now what happened?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry that I took too much time out of your busy schedule. Sorry I even asked you to help me out." Lizzie said as she stared out the window with her arms folded and a pouty look on her face.  
  
Gordo stopped the car and pulled over on the side of the rode. He looked at her for a few seconds and just sighed.  
  
"Lizzie, you know that's not true. You've been very edgy today. I love you more than anything, and always have. You know that. I'm sorry if what I said came off as being rude, I didn't mean it like that. Now, please tell me what's wrong with you!"  
  
"Gordo, I'll explain everything, but first can we drop by a convenient store?"  
  
"Sure, but why can't you just tell me now?" Gordo asked and he pulled onto the main rode again  
  
"Because I need your full attention and I'm not getting that now. Here, pull over up here. There's a Target!"  
  
"Want me to go in with you?"  
  
"NO! I mean, it's just to get some lip-gloss, tampons and makeup. You wouldn't wanna be there when I start trying on 5 different shades of peach, or when I want to know if you would should Tampax or Playtex now would you?"  
  
"Umm, then again I guess I'll just sit in the car. Hurry back!"  
  
"I will" Lizzie said. As she turned around she mouthed to herself 'oh my god, I just told gordo I needed tampons! Uggh'  
  
Lizzie went right to the "personal items" section where she was confused on weather to get E.P.T or Smart Choice. She new she had to decide fast so she went with E.P.T. and grabbed a tube of lipstick on the way to the counter. Gordo looked through the plastic bag that had the lipstick in it.  
  
"Peach, huh?" Gordo asked as he held up the tube of black lipstick. Lizzie didn't say anything.  
  
"You wanted to talk about something?"  
  
"Yea, lets go to my house. No one's going to be there."  
  
"Ooo, Lizzie, feeling romantic?"  
  
"No, I just need some peace and time to talk with you."  
  
When they got to Lizzie's house she excused herself to the bathroom while Gordo waited on the couch. It seemed like Lizzie had been in there for a few minutes but Gordo just figured she was doing 'girl stuff'. He finally got up and was about to knock on the door when she opened it.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about? And why were you and Miranda fighting?"  
  
"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk about." Lizzie turned to Gordo to face him. She held his hands.  
  
"Wow, this seems a lot like a break up speech to me."  
  
"No, its not I promise. Well." Lizzie hesitated trying to figure out how to word it so that she wouldn't give away Miranda's secret. "You see, Miranda knew that Ethan had a reputation for 'one night stands' and she could've prevented this whole mess were into."  
  
BING  
The egg timer went off in the bathroom  
  
"Lizzie, what was that?"  
  
"Gordo. that is the sound of the results of our pregnancy test!"  
  
"WHAT? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO BE A FATHER? HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?" Gordo was talking so fast that Lizzie could hardly understand what he was saying. Lizzie could hardly speak, she took a big gulp and all she could say was.  
  
"Let's go see if you're a dad." 


	8. What's next?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire and I'm poor so don't sue!  
  
Reviews: Thank you X5-343 for the reviews! You're my biggest fan so far!  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I'm back from vacation! I would have written chapter eight when I got home last night but I got stuck in that Charlotte, North Carolina power shortage at the airport! Our flight was delayed for three hours and the A.C. shut off. I think five or six flights were cancelled and the entire airport was hot as hell! But we got home, just three hours late! Anyway, you don't want to hear about that. so on with the chapter! This chapter takes over where the last one left off.  
  
Lizzie gave Gordo a hug in the middle of his sentence just to calm him down. The two both gazed down the hall at the bathroom, which would decide their fate!  
  
"Well, we have to look sooner or later, and right now id really like to know." Lizzie said, not as frantic as she was before.  
  
The two slowly walked down the hall to the bathroom when Gordo stopped in his tracks. He turned to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, I just want you to know that whatever happens I'll still be with you. And if you are pregnant I won't leave, I'll stand by you." Gordo said, hugging Lizzie. Lizzie nodded and they walked into the bathroom. She looked at the tube.  
  
"Gordo, read those instructions. What does blue mean?"  
  
"Let me find it. Oh here it is. Blue means.blue means. blue means pregnant!" Lizzie fainted as Gordo read that. Gordo set her on the couch and went to clean up the mess in the bathroom knowing that Lizzie's parents would be home soon. "Lizzie, Lizzie, wake up. Wake up Liz, we got to get out of here. Your parents are going to be home soon. We have to go to my house and figure out what were going to do."  
  
"Gordo, I don't feel so good."  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie outside to his car, drawing attention from a couple of kids in the neighborhood. When they got to Gordo's house Lizzie was a little more awake and alert.  
  
"What are we going to do Gordo?"  
  
"What are our options?"  
  
"I can't kill it! And I couldn't even live knowing that my kid was out there somewhere with strangers."  
  
"Then we don't really have any options. Were going to have a baby."  
  
"I don't think my parents will let me keep it though. They would kill me if they found out that I was pregnant."  
  
"Lizzie, do you know what this means? I can't finish school if I have to get a job to help support you and this baby. I can't go to college. What am I going to do with the rest of my life? Work at the digital bean?"  
  
"Gordo, you know that I wouldn't take away the thing that means the most to you. We'll figure something out. Right now we should both get jobs and save up as much money as we can. We have about eight months."  
  
"But your gonna start showing in a couple of months. What do we do then?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know what were going to do. Will your mom and dad let me stay here?"  
  
"Probably not. I've saved about $700 in the bank and I have around two hundred here from when I worked at Radio Shack. How much do you have saved up?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"When I worked at the Digital Bean I saved up about $100 and my mom and dad have saved about $1200 for college in the bank. So that's $2200 all together. I could probably hide it until my fifth or sixth month. That gives us some time to save up even more. I could probably live at my house for a couple more months after they started to suspect which would put me at my 7th or 8th month."  
  
"Okay, I'll see if I can work a few hours overtime a week and you can find a new job."  
  
"Alright. Can I just stay here the night? I don't want to go home and face my mom and dad."  
  
"Yea, mine wont be home for a while and we'll be up before them."  
  
The two turned off the light and snuggled up close to each other in bed. Both thinking about how one mistake is going to change their entire lives.  
  
Review, review, review! 


	9. Accidents can happen!

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this each chapter? It gets on my nerves. Anyway, I do not own anything Lizzie McGuire related!  
  
Reviews: Thanks Kara, X5-343, Blonde-Angel, and Melanie for the great reviews! X5 do you have any stories? I would love to read one. And Kara, I just finished chapter 8 last night. I'm planning on reading chapter 9 tonight!  
  
A/N: Takes place the next morning at Gordo's house. I know that I haven't been focusing a whole lot on Kate's problem with Lizzie (my summary lol) but I will get to that. Also, if you read my story please review. Good and bad, I don't care I would just like to know that my story is ACTUALLY BEING READ like so many other writers.  
  
"Lizzie, wake up. We have to get ready for school!"  
  
"Okay, give me a few minutes. You know I'm not a morning person."  
  
Gordo drove Lizzie to school. When she got there the two separated to go to their classes.  
  
"Where's your paper? You better have it!" Kate rang from behind.  
  
"It's here Kate! We still have to type it today at your house. The Digital Bean is still closed."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just make sure your there today at 4:00. I don't want to wait around for you all day!"  
  
Class ended and Lizzie went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"  
  
* Thank goodness I have lunch next period*  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie screamed across the cafeteria not realizing at the moment all the attention she had attracted to herself. She went up to Gordo at their usual table but this time she was talking in a whispering voice. Miranda was once again no where to be found.  
  
"Gordo! I got it! I got my period today! I'm not pregnant and were not going to have a baby!"  
  
"I'm so glad! But we still need to have it checked out by a professional."  
  
"Why? I got my period. I couldn't get it if I was pregnant."  
  
"That's not true. Sometimes your cycle can get messed up and everyone's body reacts in different ways. I know a guy that can tell us for sure. It will be confidential and free of charge. I checked into it last night."  
  
"Okay. When do we go?"  
  
"Today At five."  
  
"Perfect! Because I have to meet Kate Saunders at her house to type up my report."  
  
"Why do you sound so happy about this? I'm a nervous wreck."  
  
"Don't be, I know I'm not pregnant."  
  
"That's the bell, we'd better get to class. I'll pick you up at your house around 4:50 so be waiting."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
The two kissed each other on the cheek. The rest of the day went smoothly until the 2:45 bell rang.  
  
*BAM* Lizzie fell to the floor as Ethan carelessly ran into her.  
  
"Wow! Lizzie, I'm so sorry! Man that's gotta hurt! I was going to be late for my bus, but I probably already am now. Here let me help you up. Are you okay?"  
  
"Umm, yea." Lizzie hesitantly said, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Well, since it looks like I'm not going to catch my ride anyway wanna go have a smoothie? My treat!"  
"Aren't you and Kate Saunders still going together?"  
  
"No, we broke up last weekend. We got into a fight and agreed to not to see each other for a while. So, what about that smoothie?"  
  
"Uh, okay. Sure, sounds great!"  
  
"Awesome, lets rock and roll!"  
  
"I borrowed my moms car today and I have a project I have to work on so we can't stay out too late."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Later at the Dairy Shack  
  
"So, what did you and Kate get into a fight about?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"She said she found out about my 'history with girls'. Whatever that's supposed to mean." Ethan said as he sipped on his smoothie.  
  
Lizzie eyes got big  
  
"And what history might that be?" Lizzie heart was racing.  
  
Ethan smirked as he leant in across the table to whisper.  
"Don't worry, I didn't mention anything about you to her or anyone else. No one knows."  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
"What a relief. And all this time I thought she knew! I was so worried because I have to see her in." Lizzie looked at her watch. "Oh my god. IN TEN MINUTES! We have to go now."  
  
Lizzie dropped Ethan off at his house and sped towards Kate's. She was already running 20 minutes behind when she reached for her purse in the backseat and crashed into a tree. A nearby pedestrian who was almost hit in the accident called 911 and the ambulance came shortly after.  
  
LATER IN THE HOSPITAL  
  
Sam and Jo McGuire rushed to Yellow Stone Hospital where they found their daughter laying in a hospital bed unconscious.  
  
"Is she going to be alright doctor?" 


	10. aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire the series or movie!  
  
A/N: I know that Lizzie seems a little bit more 'bad girl, and mischievous' in this chapter but I could see her character being like that.  
  
Reviews: Thank you Jojo36 and X5-343. Special thanks to X5-343 for being so supportive and reviewing to keep me writing! To Jojo, lol, ill keep writing as long as I have people reviewing! Thanks all! Heather()- Thanks for your constructive criticism, but I don't find anything wrong with my grammar and neither does Microsoft word, which has spell check on it. Although, next time I write I will look it over a couple of times. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
"Is she going to be okay doctor?" Jo asked.  
  
"She'll be just fine in a couple of months. Honestly, I have never seen anyone come out of a crash like that with just a broken leg and a few scratches. Elizabeth turned at the right angle to grab her purse just as she hit the tree. Any other angle and. well, we wouldn't have been so lucky."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Ross! Can we see her now?" Sam McGuire asked.  
  
"Yes you may. I'll be in to check on her in a little bit."  
  
"Honey! Were so glad you're alive!" Mrs. McGuire gave Lizzie a hug.  
  
"Lizzie, this could have been a lot worse."  
  
"I know dad, but I'm okay now. Do either of you have your cell phones? I need to call Gordo to let him know what happened. I was supposed to meet up with him. He's probably getting worried."  
  
"Yes, here, you can use mine."  
  
"Thanks" Lizzie said as she dialed the number. "Hey Gordo! You wont believe what happened!" Lizzie exclaimed as she motioned for her parents to leave so she could have some privacy.  
  
"Lizzie! Thank god your okay. Where have you been? You were supposed to meet me at the clinic two hours ago. I thought you bailed on me."  
  
"No, I was on my way over to Kate's and I got into a car accident."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, just a broken leg and a few bruises and scratches. Nothing major. I'll explain everything in a couple hours when I get home. You can come by and see me okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you soon Liz."  
  
LATER AT LIZZIE'S HOUSE  
  
: Knock knock: Mrs. McGuire opened the door.  
  
"Hello Gordo. I suppose you've heard about Lizzie's accident! She's in the foyer."  
  
"Hi Mrs. McGuire. Thanks, ill go see her."  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie said as she tried to use her crutches to get off the couch.  
  
"Oh, don't try to get up! You might hurt yourself."  
  
"Hey hunny, your father and I have to go run some errands. Gordo, how long are you planning on staying here?"  
  
"As long as you let me I guess!" Gordo exclaimed with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Okay then I guess we'll just let Lizzie stay here with you! If you have to go somewhere Lizzie will page us so that we can come back home. She can't get up by herself yet."  
  
"No, I have all day. Stay out as long as you want."  
  
"Okay, were gone! See you later Lizzie."  
  
"So, you were going to explain to me how this whole thing happened?"  
  
"Alright. I'll start from the beginning. Ethan and I bumped into each other in the hallway and I got shoved to the ground. Ethan felt bad about it so he bought me a smoothie and we started talking. Before I knew it I was a few minutes late to Kate's house and I still had to drop Ethan off. So I was speeding when I reached in the back seat to get my purse and ran into a tree. The next thing I know people in white suits are putting me on a stretcher."  
  
"You went out with Ethan?"  
  
"He insisted. And I really needed to find out if Kate knew or if he even told anyone."  
  
"How could you even talk to that creep after what he did to you? Especially since me and you are supposed to be going together. Did you even mention that to him?"  
  
"Gordo, calm down. Nothing happened. I don't even think that he was looking at me in that way. We were both drunk and I might have said yes. I really don't even remember enough to call it rape. And now that I'm looking back on it, I don't think it was."  
  
"I can't believe that you even went anywhere with that guy!"  
  
"Gordo, stop being jealous and get your ass over here!" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"You know I kind of like your dominating side. Its kind of. growl." Gordo made a purring sound.  
  
"Come here and kiss me!"  
  
Gordo sat down beside Lizzie and the two of them started to feel around each other until Gordo stopped.  
  
"Wait. Liz, we can't do this again."  
  
"Why not? We weren't going to go anywhere with it."  
"Well, for one, we don't want to end up in another situation providing that we aren't in one already. And for two you're in a cast and your parents could walk in any minute now."  
  
"You don't think that makes it a little bit more exciting?" Lizzie looked at Gordo, bit her lip and giggled.  
  
"Well. yea, but we still cant. Not until we find out about our current 'situation'" Gordo acted as if he had considered it for just a split second.  
  
"That doesn't mean we couldn't do other things.right?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Gordo raised his eyebrows as he carefully pulled Lizzie's legs onto his lap.  
  
Lizzie started to whisper in Gordo's ear just as her parents walked in the door to find them cuddled up next to each other.  
  
"Lizzie and Gordo! What are you two doing!?" 


	11. Am I?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire the series or movie.  
  
Reviews: Jillybean9, and X5-343 thank you so much! I love getting reviews. I find myself getting online a lot more now just to check my mail for reviews! And it's so awesome just to hear people say that they are interested in what I'm writing. So once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! But you probably don't want to just sit here and read me babble on and on. So here we go!  
  
A/N: Lizzie might be pregnant, and then again she might not. I really haven't decided in which direction I want to go yet. But I have an idea, sort of. Lol. And incase your wondering where Miranda is, she and Lizzie are still not on speaking terms yet, but I predict they will be sometime in the near future. Also, I was thinking about starting up a new Lizzie McGuire fanfic. But this time the reviewers would get to send me ideas on what they wanted to happen and I would fit it all together in the story. I WOULD STILL CONTINUE THIS ONE THOUGH! Let me know what you guys think about it. Thanks!  
  
"Uh, umm. We weren't doing anything I swear Mrs. McGuire!" Gordo stammered.  
  
"Yea. right!" Mr. McGuire said sarcastically.  
  
"And what do you have to say about all this Lizzie?" Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
Lizzie's eyes were big but she was speechless.  
  
"Gordo, go home!" Mr. McGuire yelled. "And Lizzie, I would send you to your room but considering your cast I think you better go to the den instead."  
  
"NOW!" Mrs. McGuire added.  
  
Gordo hurried out the door as Lizzie limped to the den.  
  
Later on  
  
:Ring, ring, ring: Gordo picked up the phone  
  
"Hello?" Gordo answered  
  
"Hey its me." Lizzie was whispering so soft Gordo could barely hear her.  
  
"Lizzie you have to speak up a little."  
  
"I can't. I'm not supposed to be talking to you, remember?"  
  
"Remember? How could I forget? I think I've been banned from your house. PERMANATELY!"  
  
"Gordo, it wasn't that bad. We weren't even really doing anything except cuddling."  
  
"With you legs on my lap! And we still don't know about YOU KNOW"  
  
"Hey, just be happy that they don't either." Lizzie added.  
  
"That's true. So how long are you grounded for? And how long before I can see you again?"  
  
"They haven't even come in to talk to me yet. It's been like an hour. I think they're really mad at me this time."  
  
"Did you tell your parents yet?"  
  
"Lizzie, my parents are never here. How do you think we got away with everything all this time?"  
  
"Well all I know is I'm sore, I have a huge bruise on my forehead that seems to be swelling, I still don't have my project done, I cant see you, I don't know if I'm pregnant and my parents are pissed at me." At this point Lizzie was starting to breathe hard and get a scratchy voice.  
  
"Don't cry. I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk to your parents okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
"And Lizzie."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lizzie paused for a second. In disbelief that he actually said it. She always knew that he felt it but it had never been said before.  
  
"I love you too, Gordo."  
  
The two hung up with each other. At that very moment Lizzie's parents bust through the door.  
  
"Care to explain this? I found it as I was cleaning out the trash." Jo held up E.P.T. box.  
  
"Well, are you Lizzie? Are you pregnant?" Sam stepped in.  
  
"It. it said I was. BUT then I got my period, it only last a couple of days and it was really light though. I don't know. I don't know if I'm pregnant."  
  
"Lizzie, we hate to ask this but we just don't know anymore. Do you even know who the father is?"  
  
Lizzie looked really hurt and like she was getting ready to cry.  
  
"Of course I know! What kind of person do you think I am?"  
  
"Well were not sure anymore." Mr. McGuire said  
  
"Were going to set up an appointment for tomorrow so that we can find out for sure." Mrs. McGuire cut in.  
  
"Okay. Hey mom, Can Gordo go? He is the dad, if I'm pregnant that is."  
  
"We'll think about it!" Mr. And Mrs. McGuire left slamming the door.  
  
Lizzie tried calling Gordo back that night but his phone just rang and rang.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Lizzie get up! You have fifteen minutes to get dressed and call Gordo to meet us at St. Ross clinic."  
  
"Uhh, it will take me fifteen minutes just to get my jeans on over this cast!" Lizzie said to herself as she dialed Gordo's number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"I tried calling you last night. Where were you? Uh, never mind, you can tell me that later. We have bigger things going on at the moment. My mom and dad found the pregnancy test in the trash! Were leaving in like ten minutes to find out if I'm really pregnant at St. Ross's clinic."  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yea, Yea. I'll be there. Give me like ten minutes okay?"  
  
"Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone.  
  
AT ST. ROSS CLINIC  
  
Lizzie saw Gordo getting out of his car just as they pulled into a parking place. She limped over to him trying to hug him. He didn't respond unsure of what Mr. And Mrs. McGuire would say.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Lets go inside and get it over with."  
  
Lizzie was the first patient called in. The nurse told Lizzie to change into the gown provided by the hospital and that the doctor would be in momentarily. A few minutes later the door opened.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth. Well, I think we both know why you're here so why don't you sit up on that table." Lizzie struggled but she finally got on the so-called table. "Okay, I see that bending your knees on the stirrups would be some what difficult." The doctor giggled, Lizzie just looked at him. He continued, " So just lay them out flat."  
  
"Doctor, I thought that you could just do an ultra-sound and that would tell us."  
  
"And we are going to but your parents also requested you have a pap smear just to make sure you haven't contracted any STD's."  
  
* That just figures. They just did that to make me mad*  
  
"Okay, were done with that. Now on with the ultra-sound. I'm just going to squeeze this gel onto your stomach and it may feel a little cold at first. Mmm-hmm. Uh huh. Ok."  
  
"Well doctor, am I pregnant?"  
  
A/N: another cliffie! Hahaha! I think I know where I'm going with the story now but if anyone has any ideas put it in the review please!  
  
Things to think about: Is Lizzie pregnant? What will Kate say? What will Miranda say? Where was Gordo? And how will Lizzie's parents react? 


	12. Whats up w Gordo?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lizzie McGuire the series or movie!  
  
Reviews: I got a few on this chapter! Thank you X5-343, Jillybean9, Summerpony, Cosmogal14, and Sarah(). Hope everyone's still reading!  
  
A/N: I don't really have a whole lot to say this chapter except that I know it's really short. I didn't want to drag it out and make it boring though! So. enjoy.  
  
"Lizzie I've been told that you passed out in the car accident and then on the way over to the hospital. You didn't wake up until after they had put the cast on you, correct?" Dr. Ross asked.  
  
"Yea, I think that's how it went! Why?"  
  
"Did the doctors mention anything about you bleeding?"  
  
"Only from the scratches. What are you getting at?"  
  
"You were pregnant but you miscarried. It happens all the time in young mothers and I'm sure the car accident didn't help!. I'm sure that this has to be a sad relief."  
  
Lizzie just sat there looking stunned. She hadn't given the possibility a second thought. until now.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You go home and start thinking about birth control and staying off that leg!"  
  
"That's it? There's nothing else?"  
  
"Lizzie, we can't get the baby back. And even if we could we wouldn't. Not in a mother your age. You should be happy you're not pregnant. Now you have your life back."  
  
"Yea. Thanks."  
  
CAR RIDE HOME  
  
"Well are you pregnant or not?" Mrs. McGuire asked.  
  
"Not anymore. I had a miscarriage."  
  
"Oh thank god. Your father and I didn't know what we were going to do."  
  
"I'm going to call Gordo. Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ring, ring, ring  
  
"Hey Gordo it's Lizzie."  
  
"Hey Liz, we didn't get a chance to talk in the hospital. Your parents kind of rushed you out the door. So what did he say?"  
  
"I miscarried."  
  
"Oh good! That takes a lot of stress off my shoulders."  
  
"Good? Gordo it was a part of you and me. It was alive, and now it's dead. How could you even say that?"  
  
"Liz, you can't even really call it a baby."  
  
"Whatever Gordo. You don't know how it feels. You weren't the one carrying it!" Lizzie said as she hung up the phone. The phone kept ringing all night until she finally left it off the hook for good. She knew who it was.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"I think I was a little too hard on Gordo yesterday. I think I'll stop by to see him today and apologize. I also have to drop by Kate's to do my report and Ethan's since he asked me to keep in touch." Lizzie said to herself as she was brushing her hair.  
  
"Hey mom!" Lizzie shouted down the stairs, "Can you give me a ride to Gordo's on your way to work?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Mrs. McGuire pulled into Gordo's driveway she handed Lizzie something.  
  
"Here Lizzie!"  
  
"You're putting me on the pill!?"  
  
"It happened once, its not going to happen again. Put them in your purse, you don't have to tell anyone!"  
  
Lizzie took them and slammed the door behind her.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Gordo opened the door with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Lizzie, uh, hey! What's going on?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Well, you know, right now isn't really the best time."  
  
"And why not? What, or should I say who, are you hiding in there?"  
  
"Hey, Gordo, is the pizza here yet?" A familiar voice emerged from the halls.  
  
"Miranda! WHAT are you doing here?"  
  
A/N: another cliffhanger! So what do you think? Review review review!  
  
Things to think about: What was Miranda doing at Gordo's house? What will happen at Kate's house, and what's up with Ethan these days? Hmmm, stay tuned! 


	13. The Diary

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Reviews: Thank you X5-343, chibisox(),jillybean9, and un-foolished!  
  
A/N: You may have noticed that the characters are a little different than they normally are in the show. For example Ethan is smarter, Lizzie has more depth, Gordo seems more like a player, and we haven't really heard a whole lot from Miranda. Do you think that I should include parker in this?  
  
"Lizzie, oh. Umm, we weren't expecting you." Miranda stammered.  
  
"Yea, I got that much! You know what, you two can just go back to whatever you were doing. I wont bother you. I'm outta here!" Lizzie started limping away figuring that she had the key to her house and it was only a block away. Gordo chased after her.  
  
"Lizzie it's not what you think!"  
  
"That's what they all say. I thought you could have come up with a better line than that Gordo!"  
  
Gordo stayed behind with Miranda as Lizzie ran off.  
Later at home  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered the ringing phone.  
  
"Hey Lizzay!" Ethan loved to drag out his words and add an "AY" at the end.  
  
"Hey Ethan! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I thought that we were supposed to go out for lunch or something? My dad left for the weekend so I have full control over his car!"  
  
"Sure, but afterwards can you drop me off at Kate's house? I still need to type up my report."  
  
"Whatever you want!"  
  
AT LUNCH (restaurant not cafeteria!)  
  
"So, how are you and Gordo these days?"  
  
"Don't even bring that up!"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Well. I don't know."  
  
"It's better when you let things out you know."  
  
"I went over to his house today to talk and I guess he wasn't expecting me because Miranda was there. They were alone in his house with no one else there! It was horrible. And then all he could say was 'its not what you think'!"  
  
"Wow! I never thought Gordo was the type to ch. to. keep secrets I mean."  
  
"Yea I know exactly what you meant!"  
  
"So, what's going to happen between you two?"  
  
"If he cant come up with a damn good explanation then it's over!"  
  
"Well, I was here before Gordo and I'll be here after him."  
  
"There before him? We had one night together that I can honestly say I don't even remember that much about! Other than that I don't know hardly anything about you!"  
  
Ethan laughed. "Lizzie, are you always this direct?"  
  
"It's a new development!" Lizzie giggled. "You better drop me off at Kate's now. I told her I would be at her house in about 20 minutes. It'll take us at least 15 to get there!"  
  
"Yea, I do know how she is about people being late!"  
  
LATER ON  
  
"Hey Kate!" Lizzie said as Ethan drove off  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Car accident."  
  
"I always thought you were a careless driver!"  
  
"At least I don't drive home drunk like you!"  
  
"Whatever! Just type the damn report and get out of here! I have to go upstairs for a moment, don't touch anything!"  
  
Lizzie sat down on the couch in the next room so that she could sort through her backpack to find her report.  
  
"What's that?" Lizzie heard her crutches hit something under the couch. She knelt down to pick it up. "A diary!" Lizzie heard Kate coming down the steps she knew she had to make a quick decision. She always did want to get the scoop on Kate. She dropped it in her backpack.  
  
"Did you find it yet or are you still sorting through that messy backpack of yours?"  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
Lizzie typed up the report and left it for Kate to turn in with the rest of their project.  
  
"Mom, hey it's Liz. I'm at Kate's can you come pick me up? Okay, see you in a few!" was all that Kate could hear from Lizzie's phone conversation.  
  
"My mom should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Good."  
HONK HONK  
  
"Hey hunny, did you get the report done?" Mrs. McGuire asked as Lizzie stepped into the car.  
  
"Yea, it's all good!"  
  
As soon as Lizzie got home she ran up to her room and locked the door.  
  
"I've just got to know what's in here!" Lizzie said as she opened up the little satin wine colored book.  
  
A/N: I know some people don't like cliffhangers so I'm going to take a vote. Actually three! One is: Do you want cliffies? Do you think I should add Parker? And do you want me to make a new Lizzie McGuire FF (I would still continue this one) in which all the readers get to write in what they want to happen and I fit it all together as a FF? Let me know. REVIEW! 


	14. WAIT!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Reviews: Thank you Kristin, X5-343 and C+M-4EVER (I really hope I spelled that right!)  
  
A/N: Lizzie seems a little bit more mischievous doesn't she? Diary entries are marked with stars on each end of them. And yes, I made Ethan a football player! P.S. I haven't been updating as much as I used to because I've been really busy lately. And I probably won't update as much when I start school in a couple days either. I will still continue though!  
  
"Okay, here we go!" Lizzie excitingly said, as she opened the little red book. Lizzie flipped through the book to find that there were over two hundred pages. The first date read: 2/12/02, which was almost two years ago.  
  
**Dear diary,  
Ethan and I just started dating! It's been so cool cheering him on at football games! I know all of the other girls are jealous. I can just see it in their eyes. Especially Miranda and Lizzie! It sounds like so evil but I actually like having the other girls hate me. It just proves that I'm better than them. I want to lose ten pounds so that I look cute in my cheerleading outfit again. Lizzie is so lucky that she's skinny and looks good in tight clothes. She's so pretty. Sometimes I wonder why Ethan asked me out when he could have had her. She totally drools over him! She's such a bitch! **  
  
Just as Lizzie was turning the next page someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Lizzie, its me." Mrs. McGuire shouted through the locked door. Lizzie hurriedly opened it.  
  
"Hey Mom!"  
  
"What's with all the locked doors and secrecy the past few days?"  
  
"Nothing! But I am glad you're here! I need a ride."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Ethan's."  
  
"You've been spending a lot of time with Ethan. How does Gordo feel about this?"  
  
"Mom, your not a psychologist and I'm going to be late!"  
  
AT ETHAN'S HOUSE  
  
"Hey Lizzie, wasn't expecting you here! Come on in!"  
  
"Yea, but I had to get out of that house! My mom was smothering me!"  
  
"No problem. I was just getting ready to watch some classic movies. Care to join me?"  
  
"Oh I love oldies!"  
  
Before Lizzie knew it, it was 11:00 and she had fallen asleep in Ethan's arms. She was awoken by repeated nudges.  
  
"Lizzie, wake up. You have to go home."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's eleven."  
  
"Damn! I'm an hour past curfew!"  
  
"Okay. Relax. I'll drive you home! Go get your coat!"  
  
"Okay, I really dread going inside but were here!"  
  
Lizzie and Ethan stepped out of his car at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Walking you to your door, hello!" Ethan joked. Lizzie blushed. Lizzie started digging through her purse trying to find her key.  
  
"Oh here it is! Well, I had a really good time, and sleep!" She giggled.  
  
"Me too." Ethan leaned in. Lizzie gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.  
  
'Oh no! I think Ethan was going to kiss me. Wait! What's wrong with that? Gordo was probably doing a lot more than just kissing Miranda! But still, I cant do that! I'm just going to go to sleep. Everything will be better tomorrow!' Lizzie thought as she walked up to her bedroom.  
  
A/N: I know that this was a really short chapter but they will get long again. I PROMISE! I am adding someone else in the next chapter. Although it's not that much of a surprise since I have been talking about it the last two chapters. Review! PLEASE! 


	15. Day at the Mall!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the movie or series.  
  
Reviews: Thank you Crash and Burn (X5-343) I always look forward to your reviews. I know this is my second chapter I have written today but I have to make up for lost time! Hope everyone likes it!  
  
A/N: I'm really having a lot of fun thinking up journal entries for Kate! It's challenging! In fact, I'm having so much fun in Kate's mind that after I'm finished with this FF I might write one about Kate! This FF is more of a L/G story but the other one would be a Kate/Ethan or just a Kate. Let me know what you think! You may notice that some of the episodes are out of order though. Like, I'm using the gymnastics episode for Kate's journal entry in this chapter and then I might use one that came before it in my next chapter. But since they were shot out of sequence anyway I guess it doesn't matter. Just letting everyone know upfront! REVIEW!  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Lizzie grabbed her crutches as she hopped out of bed. She went over to her nightstand and unlocked her drawer, which held the little red book.  
  
** School was great today. As usual everyone was crowded around my table trying to talk to me. I actually had to sneak off to get time alone with Ethan. It felt kind of nice being 'bad girl'. He took me to the boy's locker room, which was vacant at the time. We made out until the lunch bell rang. It was so fun! We knew we had to get out of there fast because the other guys would be running into the locker rooms any second for their 4th period P.E. class! I felt like Rose from Titanic in the scene where Jack and Rose are running from the detective guy. It was a blast! **  
  
'Wow! I didn't know Kate was so into Ethan! I thought it was just a status relationship.' Lizzie thought, as she got dressed for the mall. 'I can't believe my mom is making me go family shopping! It's so boring. First of all, I can't buy anything that I would actually wear. And second, it's just lame! I so hope I don't see anyone I know there!'  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
"Hey dad, can you give me a ten so I can wonder off into Claire's?"  
  
"Sure, but don't stay gone too long!"  
  
'And too long is defined as what?' Lizzie thought, as she walked into Claire's where she saw Parker.  
  
"Parker! Hey!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what are you doing here alone?"  
  
"Ugh, shopping with my family! What about you?"  
  
"Same! I'm so bored! Do you want to ditch 'em?"  
  
"Totally! We'll catch up with them later!"  
  
"Okay, let's go to the food court! I'm hungry." Parker stated.  
  
"Me too." Lizzie laughed.  
  
FOOD COURT  
  
"I haven't seen you at school in a while. Where've you been hiding Parker?"  
  
"I so got my schedule changed. Now all of my classes are at the complete other side of the school. I don't see any of my old friends anymore!"  
  
"I only got two of mine changed. For being late! What a stupid reason right?"  
  
"I got mine changed because there were too many students in each class! That's stupider! Wait, is that even a word?" Both of them laughed at the thought.  
  
"Oh, I see mine circling the mall looking for me! I better go."  
  
"Yea mine are probably doing the same thing."  
  
"Give me your phone number and we can hang tomorrow, WITHOUT OUR PARENTS." Lizzie laughed  
  
"Okay, here give me yours too!"  
  
The two exchanged phone numbers and went separate ways.  
  
"Claire's huh Lizzie?" a familiar voice came from behind.  
  
"I got side tracked?" Lizzie innocently said.  
  
"Well, did you find anything for school?"  
  
"Actually, yes! These cute hoop earrings!"  
  
"Lizzie! You were supposed to use your money for clothes!"  
  
"Relax mom, I didn't spend all of it on fake silver circles okay. Can we just leave?"  
  
"Come on kids!"  
  
As soon as Lizzie walked through the front door she started to limp upstairs to her room.  
  
"Lizzie, you have been spending a lot of time in your room lately. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Uh, thinking. A LOT!" Lizzie giggled at how deceitful she was being.  
  
** ENTRY #3. Dear Diary,  
Today school was ok. And by Okay, I mean not that great. Today I got shown up by Lizzie McGuire in P.E. I couldn't believe how good she was at that stupid ribbon thing. I have been in so many pageants and used baton twirling as my talent and then the one time I need it I can't do it! She has a show coming up soon, and I'm going to get her! I'm going to make her look like the idiot she really is! **  
  
Lizzie read this and started to crack up. 'Gee, I wonder when she's going to make me "look like the idiot I really am". I don't have time to think about that now though. I have a date with her ex-boyfriend!'  
  
"Lizzie come downstairs, Ethan is waiting."  
Lizzie walked slowly down the steps in her summery looking loose fitting dress. After they got on the road Lizzie asked Ethan to pull over on a nearby-unoccupied dirt road. She started to unzip the back of her dress. Ethan just looked at her, not sure of what to think. She slowly slid the spaghetti straps off her shoulder and pulled her dress down revealing a black skin-tight butterfly top with tight blue jeans.  
  
"Were not going to some fancy dinner." Lizzie said.  
  
"Were not? Then where, might I ask are we going?" Ethan asked as he ran his fingers across her belt buckle that said 'HOTT'.  
  
"Dancing!" Lizzie smirked. 


	16. Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Reviews: Crash and burn- as always, thank you! I love reading your reviews! Chibi sox()- Why would I tell you to get a life? Lol. I love getting reviews, there isn't anything wrong with sayin' please hurry and update! Thanks! Unfoolished()- Thank you for your review also! Glad to see that everyone's still reading!  
  
A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a while. I've been caught up in my life lately so it's been kind of hectic. But I will seriously try to update more often now!  
  
"Dancing huh? Okay, where at?"  
  
"Club Rena on 12th street." Lizzie said as she put her seat belt back on.  
  
"How are we going to get in? You have to be 18!"  
  
"I was talking to Parker the other day and she said that her brother works there so he could get us in."  
  
"Coolness!"  
  
"Drive, Ethan, drive!" Lizzie said, making fun of Ethan.  
  
"Don't you mess with me woman or I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Ethan teased as he raised his hand right near Lizzie's face.  
  
"There it is!" Lizzie said, pointing to Club Rena.  
  
"Hey. Is this Dave?" Ethan asked walking up to the bouncer blocking the entrance.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hi Dave! I'm Lizzie and this is Ethan. Did Parker tell you that we were coming?"  
  
"Ah, Lizzie. She mentioned it. Go on in."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Lizzie, this is so cool! I can't believe you got us in." Ethan commented looking at all the people dancing.  
  
"Hey, lets go get something to drink."  
  
"Want to try our luck and see if we get carded up at the bar?" Ethan mischievously laughed.  
  
"You can, I don't plan on getting wasted tonight though."  
  
"Okay, go up there with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ethan and Lizzie walked over and pulled up a seat at the bar.  
  
"I'll have a jack and coke on the rocks." Ethan nonchalantly said.  
  
"No problem, I just need to see your drivers license first."  
  
Ethan looked at Lizzie who also had no idea of what to say. Just then Dave came over and whispered in the bartender's ear.  
  
"Jack and Coke you said?" The bartender confirmed the order.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ethan's eyes kept diverting back and fourth from Dave and the bartender.  
  
"Anything for the lady?"  
  
"No thanks." Lizzie said.  
  
Ethan took a couple of sips of his drink when Lizzie practically pulled him off of his chair.  
  
:Lookin good, plenty tight. Tell me is there any more room for me in those jeans?:  
  
"Come on, I love this song! Let's go dance!"  
  
A FEW SONGS LATER  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go get another drink. Want anything while I'm up there?" Ethan offered.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure what I want yet. I'll just come up there with you."  
  
"I'll have another Jack and Coke please. Lizzie have you decided yet?"  
  
"Yea, I'll have a Bloody Mary."  
  
"There's my girl! I knew you'd give sooner or later."  
  
"Ethan, lets not do what we did last time okay. I don't plan on getting wasted tonight."  
  
"I'll do my best to make sure that you don't."  
  
After Lizzie finished her second Bloody Mary she saw girls doing body shots off of Ethan's stomach.  
  
"Hey, I'll take a shot of Tequila." Lizzie said as she stumbled over to the bar.  
  
:Diamond Princess just mind your business. These rumors are senseless your whispers are endless.:  
  
Lizzie set her drink down on a nearby table and was almost giving Ethan a lap dance to "Be Alright" when she laid down on a table.  
  
"Wanna do body shots Ethan?"  
  
"Only if you drink the entire first shot."  
  
Lizzie gulped and sat on top of Ethan's lap. She took her shirt off. The two started kissing when two men broke them up.  
  
"You two are drunk and are getting too rowdy. You have to go." One of the men said as they picked Lizzie's shirt off of the floor.  
  
"Ethan, I don't want to go home." Lizzie said after they got into his car. She grabbed his cheek turning his head towards hers. "Kiss me!" 


	17. The Call

Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire, Trina, or Ginuwine.  
  
Reviews: Thank you Crash and Burn and Unfoolished(). I really appreciate the reviews. If I left anyone out I'm sorry but my email hasn't been working right lately so I haven't been getting all of my reviews.  
  
A/N: I don't want to but I might have to make this an R rating. Not because it's going to be a dirty fanfic but because I don't know at which point it changes from PG and I'm not going to limit myself.  
  
11:00 AM the next morning.  
  
RING RING RING  
RING RING RING  
RING RING RING  
  
"What?" Lizzie finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Lizzie, it's Gordo. I'm coming to get you!"  
  
"NO! Gordo I don't want to see you."  
  
"It's not optional."  
  
"I'm sick!"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure you are. Regardless, you better get it together and be ready because I'm coming over weather your dressed or not."  
  
"I'll just refuse to see you."  
  
"Either I can talk to you about last night or I can talk to your parents about it." Gordo hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie stumbled out of bed and fell right to the floor. After taking fifteen minutes just to brush her teeth and put her clothes on she headed downstairs. Just as she got the aspirin bottle the doorbell rang.  
  
"Listen Gordo, you should know that no one's home right now because the cars aren't here. I really don't have anything to say to you about last night. That's my business and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop following me. I can't believe that you would actually make me get out of bed when I'm sick!" Lizzie swallowed two aspirin.  
  
Gordo threw the door open and walked in.  
  
"Lizzie, your not sick, your hung over. There's a big difference there. You know, I was sure that even though you thought that I was doing something with Miranda you would have at least waited until you found out for sure before moving onto someone else. Just to let you know I don't follow you. Miranda was passing by the club last night and."  
  
"It's still none of your business. I don't care who saw me. You were with Miranda and now I'm with Ethan. Stay out of my business!" Lizzie shoved Gordo out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face. Lizzie tried to go back to sleep but the tea that she'd had with the aspirin and Alka-Seltzer kept her up.  
  
'Well, if I can't go to sleep I might as well make my time useful.' She opened up her dresser drawer.  
  
** I had this great plan worked out for getting Lizzie today at her rhythmic gymnastics competition but it completely backfired on me. Larry was supposed to grab her hoop just as she threw it up in the air. Well, that part worked out and I just loved seeing Lizzie with that worried little 'deer caught in headlights' look on her face. But then the hoop came right back down and she caught it. PERFECT! I later found out, after getting sent to the deans, that Miranda had 'saved the day'. **  
  
'Oh my gosh! I just have to tell Miranda what Kate said! Oh, yea. I forgot, I'm not talking to Miranda!'  
  
** Yesterday, Saturday, Claire and I decided to go to the movies with a couple of her friends. Ethan got so crazy when he saw Claire, me and two boys sitting together at.  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
Lizzie's reading got cut short by the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie, hey girl! It's Parker. So how did it go last night?"  
  
"Hey Parker! It was awesome! Thank you so much for getting us in!"  
  
"No problem. I wanted to ask you about something that's probably none of my business."  
'That's never stopped you before' Lizzie thought.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"There's this nasty rumor going around that you were taking your clothes off and doing stuff with Ethan last night."  
  
"Yeah, things got a little crazy last night."  
  
"Oh my god! So it's true? Wow! So, what else happened after you two left?" Parker hinted.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"  
  
"Promise, promise! So dish!"  
  
"Well, after we got back in his car. we, um. did stuff." Lizzie hesitantly said.  
  
"Like?" Parker acted as if she had no idea in what direction Lizzie was going.  
  
"You know. stuff. We didn't go all the way though!"  
  
"So. you're a virgin?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Who was your first?"  
  
"Well. Ethan I guess."  
  
"WHAT?" Parker screamed so loudly that Lizzie had to move the phone away from her ear.  
"It was a while ago."  
  
"There was a rumor going around that you two did it but I didn't believe it. I guess you can't call it a rumor anymore huh?"  
  
"Parker, I'm serious. Don't tell anyone! Okay?"  
  
"Lizzie, don't worry I wont!" 


	18. Gordo and Parker to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire or any music I may list in my chapters.  
  
Reviews: Thank you Crash and Burn and Aubrey Jean! I am glad to see that my story is still making the cut lol.  
  
A/N: I haven't decided how I'm going to end this story or how many more chapters I have left. How does everyone feel about a Kate fic? Does everyone want a Kate fic or a Kate/Ethan fic?  
  
Lizzie hung up with Parker unsure if she should have told her. She decided to get her mind off of it and read the rest of the page she'd started.  
  
** Yesterday, Saturday, Claire and I decided to go to the movies with a couple of her friends. Ethan got so crazy when he saw Claire, me and two boys sitting together at the theatre. He came over to where I was sitting and pulled me by my arm out of the theatre. He dragged me to his car and started yelling at me. It was so horrible. I was really scared of him. He accused me of cheating on him and then when I tried to explain what we were doing 'WHAM' he slapped me across the face. I haven't talked to him since. I'm still in shock. I never saw Ethan as the type to hit anyone. I felt sick after he brought me home. **  
  
'Kate had to of done something to make Ethan hit her. I just can't see him doing that for no reason. No, no. He wouldn't have. She provoked it!' Lizzie reassured herself.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered the phone  
  
"Lizzay, hey its Ethan."  
  
"H-hey, Ethan. What's, um, what's up?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight."  
  
"I don't know. My parents want me to stay here I think."  
  
"Oh come on. Just for a couple hours?"  
  
"Um, well, okay."  
  
"Great. Pick you up around seven?"  
  
"Sure. See you then."  
  
"Later."  
  
'Ethan would totally never hit me! I have nothing to worry about!'  
  
Lizzie straightened her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She put on her baby blue sweat suit and tennis shoes. Lizzie grabbed her mom's car keys and just as she was heading out the door the phone rang.  
  
'Uh!' Lizzie started to get the phone.  
'It's probably just for mom or dad anyway. I'm already late.' She said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Ethan said, opening the door as an invitation in.  
  
"Hey Ethan." Lizzie hesitantly walked in.  
  
"What's up with the baggy clothes?"  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't feel like dressing up today. So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"I thought that we'd start with a movie."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Didn't I mention that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They're out of town. It's just me and you tonight, babe." Ethan put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder. "Want anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks. What movie are we watching?"  
  
"Swimfan."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Ethan sat on the couch and put his arm around Lizzie. The movie was now at the part where Jesse Bradford and Erika Christensen were in the pool. Ethan's arm started to slide downwards from Lizzie's shoulder.  
  
"Why are you moving away from me?"  
  
"I'm a little hot."  
  
"Then take off your shirt." Ethan was now trying to remove Lizzie's sweatshirt.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Don't act like you don't want to!" Ethan lay on top of Lizzie and pinned her arms to the couch.  
  
"Ethan, get off of me!" Lizzie screamed. Just then they both heard pounding on the door. Ethan ignored it hoping whoever it was would go away. He covered Lizzie's mouth.  
  
"Help me!" Lizzie tried to scream but it only sounded like muffles of words.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR" a familiar voice came from outside.  
  
"Hold on." Ethan yelled. "You better act like nothing's wrong! If you don't I will come back for you! Do you understand?" Ethan whispered in Lizzie's ear. Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Open the fucking door Ethan! I will break the window if."  
  
"I'm coming! What do you want?" Ethan asked opening the door.  
  
Gordo forced the door all the way open and shoved Ethan up against the wall.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about man?"  
  
"Oh my god, Lizzie, are you okay?" Parker ran over to Lizzie. Lizzie didn't even have time to respond. Gordo threw Ethan on the floor and repeatedly hit him in several places until Ethan wasn't moving.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Gordo took Lizzie and Parker out of the house and into his car.  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
"Gordo overheard Ethan telling a couple guys that he was going to do some girl tonight weather she wanted to or not. We figured it had to be you. We tried calling but no one answered." Parker, who was sitting in the backseat with Lizzie, answered.  
  
"What do we do now?" Lizzie asked. 


	19. Under Arrest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the movie or series!  
  
Reviews: Thank you crash and burn (x5-343)!  
  
A/N: I have a few more chapters to go before I finish this story. Then I will be onto my Kate or Kate/Ethan fic. I was actually planning on Lizzie having a stalker but I thought that would be kind of cruel considering HILARY DUFF'S current situation. So I had to work around that.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
  
"What do we do now?" Lizzie asked  
  
"We go to the police and report an attempted rape. It was just attempted right Lizzie?" Gordo asked, looking at Lizzie in his rear view mirror.  
  
"Yea, it was."  
  
"Thank god!" Parker added.  
  
POLICE STATION  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Parker were surprised to see Ethan already sitting in a little office to the side.  
  
"Ah, you must be." The officer looked down at his sheet. "Lizzie, and these are Gordo and Parker?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Gordon there are a few things we have to clear up. Please follow me. As far as Lizzie and, um, Parker was it? You two need to wait here until either my partner or I get through talking to these two."  
  
The officer led Gordo into a room with a lot of glass windows with blinds. Lizzie and Parker couldn't hear anything.  
  
"What's going on Parker?"  
  
"I don't know. They're not in an interrogation room though."  
  
"Ms. McGuire, I would like to talk to you now."  
  
Ethan was leaving the room just as Lizzie entered it. He stopped in his tracks for a second and gave her a "keep your mouth shut" look.  
  
"Okay Ms. McGuire, perhaps you would like to tell me what happened."  
  
"Ethan invited me over to his house to watch movies and stuff."  
  
"By stuff you mean.?" Officer Erecks interrupted.  
  
"Talk. Anyway, I accepted his invitation and went over to his house. We."  
  
"Just to make this clear, how did you get to Mr. Craft's house? This is all being documented so I have to have details."  
  
"I understand. I drove myself over."  
  
"I see, please continue."  
  
"We watched about the first 20 minutes of Swimfan. He'd had his arm around my shoulder since the movie started but then his hand started moving downwards."  
  
"And exactly where was his hand at this point."  
  
"On my chest. I moved away from him to the other end of the couch and he asked why I had moved. I told him that I was hot and then he told me to take off my shirt. When I refused his reply was 'come on baby you know you want it' or something like that. He got on top of me and pinned my wrists to the couch. Then Gordo came to the door and demanded that Ethan let him in. When he did, Gordo shoved him up against the wall and repeatedly hit him."  
  
"I see. So Mr. Gordon just barged into Mr. Craft's house and started assaulting him?"  
  
"You make it sound really bad."  
  
"Is there any good way to make it sound?"  
  
"He was defending me."  
  
Just then Lizzie saw Gordo looking at her through the half shut blinds with handcuffs on. Lizzie and Parker both ran to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Parker screamed at the officer.  
  
"I'm being placed under arrest for assault." Gordo announced. 


	20. Hello?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Hilary Duff or the cast/series/movie of Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Reviews: Thank you Crash and burn, Becca(), and Nikki().  
Crash and burn: Hilary duff has had break ins through her basement window at her house in Toluca Lake. Her mom said that there had been other "incidences" but she's not saying what. Hilary has a stalker right now, that's why I thought it would've been cruel to make Lizzie have a stalker for people's entertainment.  
Becca and Nikki: Well about my soon to be Kate/Ethan fic, I would love to make it all sweet between them but I'm more drama so there needs to be a few bumps in the road. Thank you so much Becca, I'm glad to see that you like my fanfic that much!  
Adorkable XX: That is for me to know, and you to read on!  
  
A/N: I know I have the phone waking Lizzie up a lot, but I got that from my own life. A couple things in here are from my life but I seem to have the phone in every episode. Best invention man ever came up with (besides the computer!).  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
"Wait! Why is Gordo being arrested and not Ethan? Ethan's the one who tried to rape me!"  
  
"Mr. Gordon barged into Mr. Crafts house and proceeded to assault him."  
  
"Gordo was protecting me!"  
  
"Please follow me Ms. McGuire."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Mr. Craft seems to think that you were either on drugs at the time or drinking. We have to drug test you."  
  
"Go ahead. You wont find anything."  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
"Thank you Ms. McGuire. You are free to go for now. We will call you with the results tomorrow."  
  
"What about Gordo?"  
  
"He is at the juvenile detention center. He will be spending two to three days there but that depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"What drugs we find in his system, and yours."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Not yet. Go home Ms. McGuire. It's been a long day. Your parents have been notified but they couldn't come pick you up. They're out of town."  
  
Lizzie went back into the room they'd started at. Only this time there was no Gordo. She found Parker talking in the same small room with the glass windows and blinds that Gordo had been in. Parker looked out the glass window and saw Lizzie motioning for Parker to call her later.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie it's me. We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"What happened last night. Can I come over?"  
  
"I really have nothing to say to you. No, you know what? I have a lot to say to you, but I can't."  
  
"Lizzie, please. I really have to talk to you."  
  
"Fine. Come over in about ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
"Hi Lizzie!" Miranda said, stepping out of her car.  
  
"Let's just cut to the chase Miranda. What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to explain why I was at Gordo's house. Please listen."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"A couple days after our fight at the mall I started seeing this guy named Ryan. Ryan and I got into an argument over something stupid. I didn't know what to do and since you didn't want to talk to me I turned to Gordo. He ordered a pizza so that we could sit down and talk things out."  
  
"Right, and you've had how long to make up that little story?"  
  
"Lizzie, its not a story. I would have told you before but you haven't answered the phone."  
  
"I don't care about that anymore. I have to figure out how to get Gordo out of jail."  
  
"Gordo's in jail? For what?"  
  
"Come inside, I'll tell you everything."  
  
(A/N: I think it would be a waste of time to go through everything we already know so I'm going to skip ahead to the end of their conversation.)  
  
"Lizzie, I think I hear your phone."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this a. Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hello Ms. McGuire. This is officer Erecks. We have the test results back. Can you come down to my office?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be there in about ten minutes."  
  
"What was that about?" Miranda asked  
  
"I have to go down to the police station. They got the test results back!"  
  
"I'll go with you!" 


	21. Gordo's out!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire or Hilary duff!  
  
Reviews: Thank you Crash and Burn, Becca(), and Birdy-man()!  
  
A/N: I know I kind of drug this chapter out but it's getting close to the end. I'm either going to end it next chapter or the chapter after that.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
"Is officer Erecks in?" Lizzie asked, walking up to the front desk.  
  
"Hi Ms. McGuire." Officer Erecks jumped out from a nearby office.  
  
"Hi, you said you had the results back?"  
  
"Yes, please follow me." Officer Erecks led them to his secluded office and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Well I know you didn't find anything so did you let Gordo out yet?"  
  
"Actually the ONLY reason Mr. Gordon is out was because we found something."  
  
"In him? No way!"  
  
"No, in you, Ms. McGuire."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Small traces of GBD which proves your case. Obviously, Mr. Craft wasn't experienced with this drug or he would have put more in your drink. You had a big glass filled almost to the top didn't you Ms. McGuire?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"The sample of the drug in your body proves that."  
  
"Can I see Gordo?"  
  
"If you choose to when you get home. But for now we have to fill out a report."  
  
"A report?"  
  
"You are going to take him to court right?"  
  
"Yes! Where is Ethan?"  
  
"Juvenile detention center."  
  
"Good!"  
  
ABOUT 40 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Geez, that took a long time!" Miranda said as she stretched.  
  
"Yea, we had to go over every detail and write it down on paper."  
  
"Is Gordo out of jail? Is Ethan in jail? What's going to happen?"  
  
"WOAH! Miranda, slow down! Gordo is out of jail. Ethan is in juvi. And I'm going to file sexual assault and harassment charges against him."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I know, it's a lot to think about huh?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So do you want to see Gordo?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
"Are you and Gordo still dating? I mean, did he talk to you about what really happened?"  
  
"No, he didn't have the chance. I was so mad I wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. Well here we are!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda got out of the car and went up to Gordo's house. 


	22. Maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the cast/series/or movie.  
  
Reviews: Thank you fireprincess90(), I found your reviews hilarious! Yes, I did portray Lizzie to be a little bit more. promiscuous shall we say? But I was honestly getting sick of her ditziness and innocence on the show. I mean no one is that fourth giving and perfect all the time. Everyone has skeletons in their closets' and I needed the drama lol. As far as her dating Ethan after her suspicions. well, the reason I did that was because 1. I needed Ethan back in the picture. And 2. a reason to tie Kate, Ethan, Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie together. I also needed a fallback guy for when Lizzie 'found out' Gordo and Miranda were having a fling. But that's in the past. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you'll read my Kate fic!  
  
A/N: Alas, this is my last chapter! This is the most important to me so please review!  
  
!!!! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie and Miranda both screamed as they hugged him.  
  
"Hey!" He hugged both of them back. "Come on in!"  
  
"Oh my god Gordo! Were so happy you're out of there!"  
  
"Me too! So I heard Ethan got sent to juvi too huh?"  
  
"Yea he did! I just signed the paper work to take him to court. The court date is in six months!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"So is your record clean? Were all charges against you dropped?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes. Everything was dropped."  
  
"Oh my gosh! So what was it like in there?" Miranda excitedly asked.  
  
Gordo started telling the girls everything that went on in the 'juvenile detention center for teens'. Lizzie remained silent, tuning most of it out. All she could focus on was Gordo. And how he saved her from what could have been the most dramatic experience of her life. She started feeling guilty about the way she had acted towards him about the Miranda issue.  
  
'All he'd ever done was try to be 'the nice guy' and I made him feel bad about it! And even after everything that happened he was still willing to put his self on the line for me! I feel like dying!'  
  
"And then this big guy came in and started yelling at them." Gordo's story continues as Miranda is at the very edge of her chair hanging on every word.  
  
". and then. Lizzie are you okay?" Gordo asked, finally looking up at her.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'm just so glad that you're okay. You too Miranda!"  
  
"Were happier that you're okay, Lizzie!" Miranda said.  
  
The three hugged again.  
  
"Well, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet up with Ryan! Thanks again Gordo for helping us out!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Bye Miranda!" Lizzie said as she waved to her walking down the street. Lizzie walked back into the living room where Gordo was sitting.  
  
"Six months huh?"  
  
"Yea, I'm so nervous Gordo!"  
  
"Don't be, you'll do fine!"  
  
"I hope so!" Lizzie said, sitting next to Gordo on the couch.  
  
"So Lizzie."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What Gordo?"  
  
"Now that you know the truth. do you think that we could start over? You know, pretend like none of this ever happened?"  
  
"Maybe." Lizzie mockingly dragged out her words. 


	23. Sequel

SEQUEL?  
  
Hi everyone! I've gotten a lot of people emailing me requesting a sequel. So I thought that I'd take a vote and leave it up to you. If you do want one, what do you want to happen? Let me know ya'll!  
  
Have a good one! 


End file.
